There may be multiple reasons for individuals to desire to know the flight paths of aircraft. For example, an individual may notice a plane that is flying a path that is not recognized by the individual (e.g., normally a plane on approach to the airport does not fly directly over the house, etc.). A particular plane may be flying low and causing a noise nuisance and/or the plane may be at or near the normal altitude, but is still causing an excessive amount of noise. A particular plane may make a maneuver that is questioned by the individual. A person may be looking to buy a house in a certain neighborhood and wants to research the flight paths over that neighborhood. These are only a few examples of the usefulness of flight path information and there are many other reasons why the flight paths of planes need to be known to private individuals. In addition, it is difficult to visually ascertain the true altitude and flight path of an aircraft.
However, it is very difficult for individuals to determine information associated with these flight paths even though most of the information associated with the flights is publically available information based on Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) and airport records. For example, if an individual wanted to make a complaint about noise because of an airplane, the individual generally would like to be able to give some specifics about the airplane such as the general vicinity of the airplane, the altitude, the type of airplane, the airline, etc. But the average person who is not intimately familiar with airplanes and flight information cannot tell this information by looking up at the plane. The individual could go to the airport, the airport authority or the local FAA office and request the records, but this is difficult and time consuming. A simplified manner of tracking flights and flight paths that is available to the general public is needed to address issues such as described above.